parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Magic School Bus Full Baseball Movie
NickyHelp in Walt Disney Magic School Bus Cast: *Miss Fizzle as Herself *Liz as Himself *Arnold as Himself *Ralphine as Himself *Carol as Himself *Tim as Himself *Khessa as Herself *Wanda Li as Herself *Phoebe as Herself *Dorothy An as Herself *The Bus as Itself *Professor Owl as Himself *Duncan Bird as Himself *Class Bird as Themselves *Bird Cricket and Williow as Themselves *Dave Seville as Himself *Fireside Girls as Themselves *Uncle Remus as Himself Movies # Main Titles # Opening "The Golden Girls/Zip A Doo Dah/A Wonderful Christmas Time" Medley # Playsball # Adventures in Music Melody # "Zip - A - Doo - Dah" # Brer Rabbit Hop the Road # "You Are Human Animal" # Green Eggs and Ham # Once Upon A Wintertime # Aladdin Adventure Cave Of Wonders # Escaped/A Trapped # "Friend Like Me" # Genie and Webby Tea Party and Living Room # Noah Ark "Brothers All" # The Circus Moves on "Casey Jr" Casey Junior's Trumphi, I think I can, Casey Junior Disney Fantasy Medley Casey Jones Jr. The Circus Train # Island Lagoon "The Beautiful Briny Sea" # No People Allowed King # Soccer players # "Jolly Holiday" # "Jolley Holiday" (Reprise) Penguin Dance # The Carousel Horse # "Supercalifragilisticexpidocious" # Aliyah Din # Henry and the Elephant Call The Magic School Bus # The Brave Engineer # The Brave Locomotive # Eilonwy feet couch Three Gopssing Elephant Door # Flowers Talking "All in the Golden Afternoon" # Does this Duckbill Make Look Fat "Perry the Teenage Girls" # Ninja Monkeys in Space # "The 12 Days of Christmas" Cartoon All Characters # Randall # Mickey Good Deed # "Colonel Hathi March" Elephant Parade # "How Do You Do" # Tar Baby # Funa, Flora, and Merrywather the Sultan four walk, Pluto 4 Sock, Candace Flynn Nice Feet Top Bed Jeremy the Crow and Stitch Top Bed, Goofy and Dexter, Perry the Playthpus and Star Butterfly, Iago and Stacy Hirano/Boomer and Dinky Butterfly Big Mama # "Bernard et Bianca au Pays des Knagaroos" Cartoon Flying # Anna and Elsa, Esmeralda Pocahontas Costume, Pocahontas Esmeralda Costume, Jasmine Megra Costume, Megra Jasmine Costume, Ariel Mulan Costume, Mulan Ariel Costume Colorful Screencaps # Snow White Aurora Costume, Aurora Snow White Costume, Belle Jane Potter Costume and Jane Potater Belle Costume, Cinderella Tiana Costume, Tiana Cinderella Costume, Alice Wendy Costume and Wendy Alice Costume Jane Wendy Daughter Eilonwy Coustme and Eilonwy Jane Wendy Daughters Costume Vanessa and Isabella Closet Wrong Colorful Screencaps # Rapunzel Honey Lemon Prince Eric and Prince Naveen Two Coustme Prince Philip and Prince Two Coustme Colorful Screencaps Tigger Don't Ice Skating # "When I See An Elephant Fly" and Seeing Is Believing # "Colonel Hathi's March" Elephant (Reprise) # Of Mice and Menace # "It's A Small World" # The Polar Express Train # "The Girl and the Boys" Cartoon Boys and Girls # Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Firago Playground Slip # "Everybody Has a Laughing Place" # "Witch Doctor" The Cartoon Character and Cartoon City Parade # "Old Mac Donald Had A Bend" # Timon and Pumbaa Healthy Food PSA # Thomas and the Circus # "Believe" Christmas Train # Eight Fireside Girls and 8 Puppies and Kittens "Home on the Range" # "High Adventures" (Demo Recording) Princess and the Frog The Little Mermaid and Aladdin # Winnie the Pooh Outside Countryside # Disney Princess "No Improta Land Distancla" #Magic School Bus Medley #Phineas and Ferb Candace Mon and Dad Kitchen Tinker Bell Backyard #Cartoon Ending "Zip A Doo Dah/Song of the South" #End Credits (4 Instrumental) Genie #"We Make A Team Together" (Music Video) #Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D Gallery: 01-frazzle.jpg|Frazzle as Herself Phoebe.jpg| Wanda_Li.jpg|Wanda Li as Herself Keesha01.png| Dorothy Ann in The Magic School Bus.jpg|Dorothy Ann as Herself Arnold in The Magic School Bus.jpg|Arnold as Himself Ralphie_pb01.jpg| Tim_in_The_Magic_School_Bus.jpg| Carlos in The Magic School Bus.jpg|Carols as Himself The Magic School Bus.jpg|The Bus as Itself Professor owl.jpg|Professor Owl as Himself Duncan Bird.jpg| Adventures-in-Music-Melody_storybook_07_tb.jpg|Class Bird as Themselves Dave_Seville_in_the_Alvin_Show.jpg|Dave Seville as Himself Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themselves Uncle Remus.jpg|Uncle Remus as Himself Brer Rabbit.jpg|Brer Rabbit as Himself Brer Fox.jpg|Brer Fox as Himself Brer Brer (Song of the South).jpg|Brer Bear as Himself Digit_(1).jpeg| Sam-I-Am.jpg| Joey the Guy Hat.jpg| Mouse Green Eggs and Ham.jpg| Fox Green Eggs and Ham.jpg| Car Green Eggs and Ham.jpg| Train Green Eggs and Ham.jpg| Goat Green Eggs and Ham.jpg| Boat Green Eggs and Ham.jpg| Joemelodytime.jpg|Joe as Himself Jennymelodytime.jpg|Jenny as Herself Aladdin.jpg| Abu.jpg Cave of Wonders.jpg|Cave of Wonders as Itself Carpet.jpg|Magic Carpet as Himself Genie.jpg|Genie as Himself 228px-Scrooge-McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Himself Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg|Huey, Dewey Louie and Webby as Themselves Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior as Himself Papa_Bear,_Mama_Bear,_Brother_Bear_and Sister_Bear.jpg|Papa Bear Mama Bear Brother Bear and Sister Bear as Themselves Lady and Tramp.jpg|Lady and Tramp as Themselves Blitzle_and_Zebstrika_by_ezzacloud-d3cuzxn.jpg|Blitzle and Zebstrika as Themselves Numel and Camperupt.jpg|Numel and Camperupt as Themselves Tepig and Pignite.jpg|Tegpig and Pignite and Disney Three Little Pigs.jpg|the Three Little Pigs as Themselves The_Two_Toy_Giraffes.png|Lou and Bud as Themselves Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg||The Gopssing Elephant as Themselves Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1870.jpg| Ringmaster.png|The Ringmaster as Himself Dumbo Yellow Coach.jpg|Yellow Coach as Itslef Dumbo Blue Coach.jpg|Blue Coach as Itslef Dumbo Orange Coach.jpg|Orange Coach as Istelf Dumbo Green Coach.jpg|Green Coach as Itslef Dumbo Flatbed.jpg|Flatbed as Itself Dumbo Boxcar.jpg|Boxcar as Itself Dumbo Veliomen Box and Green Box.jpg|Veliomen and Green Box as Itself Dumbo Blue Wagon and Red Wagon.jpg|Blue Wagon and Red Wagon as Itself Slaking.png|Slaking as Themselves Litleo and Pyroar.png|Litleo and Pyroar as Themselves Monferno Aipom and Ambipom.png|Monferno Aipom and Ambipom as Themselves WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes as Themselves Donald_Duck_Jose_Caroica_and_Panchito_Pitstoles.jpg|Donald Duck, Jose Caroica and Panchito Pitstoles as Themselves Miss Eglantine Price in Bedknobs and Broomsticks.jpg| Professor Emelius Browne in Bedknobs and Broomsticks.jpg| Carrie_in_Bedknobs_and_Broomsticks.jpg|Carrie as Herself Charlie_in_Bedknobs_and_Broomsticks.jpg|Charlie as Himself Paul_in_Bedknobs_and_Broomsticks.jpg|Paul as Himself Codfish in Bedknobs and Broomsticks.jpg| Secretary Bird in Bedknobs and Broomsticks.jpg| Marry Poppins.jpg Supercalifragilisticexpidocious.jpg|Supercalifragilisticexpidocious as Themselves Henry_the_Green_Engine.jpg|Henry as Himself The railways of crotoonia johnny promo by derpadederp1999-d86l6sh.jpg|The Brave Engineer The+brave+locomotive.jpg|Linus the Locomotive as Himself Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy bare feet Couch Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg| Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Herself alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-2997.jpg|Flowers as Themselves Phineas & Ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb as Themselves Candace.jpg|Candace as Herself Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro.jpg| Stacy Hirano.jpg| Jeremy-1.jpg| Perry_time.jpg| Kim.jpg| Ron.jpg| Rufus.jpg TJ.jpg|TJ as Himself Spinelli.jpg| Gretchen Recess.jpg| NEW_Mickey_Mouse_normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Himself Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto as Himself Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Himself Bagheera.jpg| Colonel Hathi.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Himself Hathi Junior.jpg|Hathi Jr as Himself Winifred.jpg|Winifred as Herself Jungle Patrol.jpg|Jungle Patrol as Themselves Tar Baby.jpg| Funa, Flora and Merryweather The Saltun.png|Funa Flora and Merryweather as Themselves Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto Dog Four Sock Warm Under Pillow Blinking in Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn Nice Feet Out Top Bed Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy Crow Top Bed Stitch.jpg|Stitch Top Bed Goofy-11.jpg| 192708.jpg|Dexter as Himself Perry_time.jpg| Perry the Playthpus Talking Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Herself Iago.jpg|Iago as Himself Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano Think Boomer in (The Fox and the Hound).jpg|Boomer as Himself Dinky in (The Fox and the Hound).jpg|Dinky as Himself Big Mama.jpg|Big Mama as Herself Anna.jpg| Elsa.jpg| Ariel.jpg|Ariel Mulan Costume Snow White.jpg|Snow White Aurora Costume Aurora_360.jpg|Aurora Snow White Costume Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle Jane Porter Costume Jane_clipart.png|Jane Porter Belle Costume Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella Tiana Costume Dibujo160.jpg|Tiana Cinderella Costume Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice Wendy Darling Costume Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8617_-_Copy.jpg|Wendy Darling Alice Costume Jane-Peter-Pan-jane-peter-pan-2-33916225-1840-1080.jpg|Jane Darling Princess Eilonwy Costume Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy Jane Darling Costume Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Isabella Garcia Shapiro Costume Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia Shapiro Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Costume Rapunzel.jpg| Honey_Lemon_Pose.png| Tigger.png| Rabbit_(Winnie_the_Pooh).jpg| Roo.jpg| Crows_(Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crow and his Brothers as Themselves Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Himself Timothy_mouse_balloon.png|Timothy Mouse as Himself Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Himself Bagheera.jpg| Colonel Hathi.jpg| Winifred.jpg| Hathi Junior.jpg| Jungle Patrol.jpg| Bonkers_304.gif|Bonkers as Himself Marinda Wright.jpg|Marinda Wright as Herself Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Himself Disneyland It's a Small World.jpg|It's a Small World as Themselves Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg| Oliver.jpg| Timon.jpg|Timon as Himself Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Himself Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas as Himself Percy_the_Small_Engine.jpg|Percy as Himself James.jpg|James as Himself Annie.png|Annie as Herself Clarabel.png|Clarabel as Herself Toad.jpg|Toad as Himself Salty.jpg|Salty as Himself Cranky.jpg|Cranky as Himself Sir Tophamm Hat.JPG|Sir Tophamm Hat as Himself Milly.png|Milly 1 as Herself Katie Hammering.png|Katie 2 as Herself Char_45921.jpg|Adyson Sweetwater 3 as Herself Gretchen.png|Gretchen 4 as Herself YmCUnYW0.jpg|Ginger Hirano 5 as Herself Holly.png|Holly 6 as Herself Blonde_fireside_girl.png|Blonde 7 as Herself Brunette_fireside_girl.jpg|Brunette 8 as Herself Four Kittens..png| Litleo and Pyroar.png|Litleo and Pyroar as Themselves Purrloin and Liepard.png|Purrloin and Liepard as Themselves Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin as Himself Princess Tiana.jpg|Tiana as Herself Louis.jpg|Louis the Alligator as Himself Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Herself Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Himself Phineas & Ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb as Themselves TinkerBell.jpg|Tinker Bell as Herself Alvin Seville in The Alvin Show.jpg|Alvin Seville as Himself Genie.jpg|Genie as Himself Category:Movies Spoof Category:The Magic School Bus Spoofs Category:NickyHelp